Scoop Saves the Day
Scoop Saves the Day is the pilot of the Original Series and the first episode of the first season. 'Plot' A heavy thunderstorm rages one night at Bobsville. At the yard, all the machines huddle in fear. The next morning, the storm has passed, but at the yard, Bob and Wendy are receiving several phone calls about the damages the storm has caused. Wendy receives a fax from the Mayor, about roads blocked, telegraph poles down, pipes burst, and fences broken. Immediately, Bob hurries to the yard, albeit leaving his cell phone with Wendy. Outside, Bob meets with his machines: Scoop the Backhoe Loader, Muck the Bulldozer-Dump Truck, Dizzy the Concrete Mixer, Roley the Road Roller, and Lofty the Mobile Crane. Bob tells Scoop that the two of them are going to inspect the roads, and Muck and Lofty to go up to the farm. Then, the crew sets off to work. Muck and Lofty, along with Bob's cat, Pilchard, arrive at the duck pond, and see it littered with debris, and the ducks unhappy. Meanwhile, Bob and Scoop inspect the road, and begin clearing everything up. Back at the duck pond, Lofty is loading the debris into Muck's dumping bed, when Pilchard scampers up a broken tree. The tree falls over, leaving Pilchard dangling above the pond. Muck fears that Pilchard might fall into the pond, and he/she tells Lofty to lift it up. Lofty tries grabbing the tree with his hook, but he cannot lift it. Bird, Roley's bird friend, flies back to the yard, and Muck tells Lofty to stay at the pond with Pilchard while he/she follows Bird back. Muck arrives back at the yard, and tries to explain the emergency to Roley and Dizzy. Wendy hears this, and Muck tells her. However, since Bob did not take his cell phone, Wendy cannot call him, and nobody knows where he is. So Bird flies off to find him; Dizzy and Roley are eager to follow Bird, but Wendy tells them she does not want to lose them. Bird finds Scoop, and frantically tells him of the situation. Alarmed, Scoop grabs Bob and rushes back to the yard. At the pond, Lofty and Pilchard are still frightened. Back at the yard, Muck and Wendy tell Scoop and Bob about Pilchard stuck in the tree dangling over the pond, and that Lofty cannot lift it. Bob, Scoop, Dizzy, and Muck race back to the duck pond as fast as they can. At the duck pond, Bob finds Lofty and Pilchard, frightened. He soon formulates a plan and puts it into action: he has Scoop use his rear bucket to scoop the ducks up and place them into Dizzy's tilting drum. After that, Scoop positions his bucket under Pilchard, and catches her. He gives her to Bob, and Pilchard is happy to be safe. That evening, back at the yard, everyone is feeling very tired. Bob tells everyone to get a good night's sleep, since they have a lot more repair work to do the following day. Wendy goes home, all the machines settle down, and Bob goes inside his house. He finds Pilchard fast asleep in her chair, and in the other chair, he is surprised to see the ducks. 'Characters' *Bob (debut) *Wendy (debut) *Scoop (debut) *Muck (debut) *Dizzy (debut) *Roley (debut) *Lofty (debut) *Pilchard (debut) *Bird (debut) *Bunty Ferguson (mentioned) 'Trivia' *This episode marks the first appearances of Bob, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Pilchard and Bird. 'Goofs' * Bob's hard hat is sliding off while he is near the telephone wires. This goof may be difficult to spot. * Muck smiles when rushing back to the yard to get help, before arriving at the entrance. 'Quotes' *'Bob:' Don't worry, Dizzy. I'm sure you're all going to be needed on a day like this. *'Scoop:' Can we clear it? *'Scoop, Muck and Dizzy:' Yes, we can! 'In Other Languages' Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:To The Rescue Episodes Category:Scoop's Favorite Adventures Episodes Category:Scoop Saves the Day and Other Stories Category:Episodes focusing on Scoop